To build and develop prototypes for: 1) The MeterPlusX system, a data preservation and provisioning platform and set of analysis and reporting tools for measurement of PA;and 2) the ActiCore infrastructure, the integration fabric for data acquisition, distribution, processing, presentation, and interface of PA data with other sensor data and databases such as electronic medical records.